


Phantom

by Thorns_of_a_Rose



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Phantom pain, Yang and Blake adopted some kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorns_of_a_Rose/pseuds/Thorns_of_a_Rose
Summary: It's be decades since the Fall of Beacon, years since either Yang or Blake has hunted a Grimm, or anything else. But sometimes the past never goes away.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> Something short for Bumbleby Week 2020, might write more, might not, but I woke up to the Scars prompt and got inspired, I guess.  
> Whether or not this means anything for other writings is something entirely.

“Mommy, what’s that?”

Her daughter is pointing to the thin white line on Blake’s abdomen. It used to be a jagged mark, over the years it had faded, the line all that remains of what had happened her.

“That’s a scar, Luna,” she says; the little leopard faunas was always the curious one, but Blake was surprised she had never seen it before, but then again, she hadn’t really decided to show it off, she wasn’t like Yang in that sense.

“Like the one mama has?” Blake thinks of the rip along her wife’s back, from all those years ago, when she had decided to fight a Kraken with nothing more than an ice spear and sheer determination, the giant wound now nothing more than scar tissue and memories.

“Yeah, like mama’s.”

Blake looks out to the water, ears twitch to the sounds of laughter and waves lapping the shore, her short dark hair fluttering in the breeze. She sees Yang in the water with Isaac, a golden retriever faunas with enough energy to match a younger version of Yang. He and Luna had been adopted by Blake and Yang a little under a year ago, both children had lost their parents to Grimm and while not literal brother and sister, they were both from a small village that had been attacked by Grimm, leaving both of them orphans.

“What were you fighting,” Luna asks, dark brown eyes still fixed on the line, her spotted tail lazily flicking back and forth, “Was it a Beowolf, or Creeps, maybe a Nevermore.”  
“No,” Blake said, tensing slightly, forcibly reminding herself that he was long gone, “This was from another faunas, one who thought he was doing something right, even though it was very wrong.”  
“Why would another faunas hurt you, mommy,” Luna asks.

Blake rustles her silver hair, “I’ll explain when you’re older, but your mama and I went through a lot together, more than anyone should have.”

“Mom!” Blake’s ears flick towards the sound of Isaac’s voice, “Mama needs help.”  
Blake turns to her son, his golden tail trailing behind him, the same color as his short hair. Past him she sees Yang, the water barely up to her chest, her one full arm gripping her stump. Blake knows exactly what’s going on.  
“Stay with your sister,” she tells Isaac, “I’m going to get mama.”

Blake never liked the ocean; she had gotten salt water in her cat ears one too many times as a kid and would rather avoid that if possible. For her wife though, she would do anything, take on any monster, stick through anything, and even go into salt water.

“Hey, baby,” she says, voice soft, arms curling around Yang’s shoulders.  
“Hey,” Yang says through gritted teeth.  
“Can you move?” Yang nods, “Alright, let’s get you out of the water. Your pressure sock is in the med bag.”  
“I love you,” Yang whispers, Blake blushes a little; they had been married for almost a decade now, fought things the world will probably never see, and yet those words still get her.

Getting Yang back to the towels they had laid out for the family to relax on, Blake digs through their medical bag for the black pressure sock. Fitting it over Yang’s stump, she starts to massage her wife’s upper arm to help ease the experience.  
“Thank you,” Yang says, putting her head in Blake’s lap, long blonde hair falling in every direction.  
“Are you okay, mama?” Blake and Yang look over to see their children sitting there, watching their mama with worried eyes.

“Better now,” Yang says, “It’s not your fault, Isaac. Just haven’t had this happen in a long time, especially not that bad, my arm usually keeps that from being a thing.”  
“What happened then,” Luna asks.  
“Phantom pain,” Yang says, “You see, when mama was still in training to be a Huntress, a bunch of bad people attacked our school. Your mom got herself into to trouble against the one of the people in charge, and when mama tried to help her.” Yang makes a slicing noise and gestures to her stump.

“You gave up your arm for mom,” Isaac says, both of the children are in shock, they knew their new mama had lost an arm, but they had always assumed it was taken by Grimm, like the scar on her back.

“Yeah,” Yang says, her hand grasping one of Blake’s, “And it was completely worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yang's back scar is inspired by SimplyKorra's story, [Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446291/chapters/23060895), I 100% recommend checking out, it's an amazing read.


End file.
